1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to surgical speculums, more particularly to vaginal speculums; even more particularly to such speculum devices for preventing cross contamination and removal of smoke during vaginal surgery.
2. Prior Art
A vaginal speculum is a medical instrument commonly used for examination and treatment of the vagina and related areas. A typical vaginal speculum is made of metal such as stainless steel. They are commonly comprised of a frame assembly having a pair of protruding blades which are inserted into the vagina. The blades are manually separated or opened providing a viewing or access channel for the medical practitioners. These instruments required extensive sterilization after being used.
Because of the difficulty of insuring absolute sterility, disposable covers were developed for use on the blades of the speculum. A typical example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,382 which discloses a pair of liquid absorbent sleeves that are placed on the blades of the speculum before use. The sleeves have the same shape as the blades and are disposed of after use. The use of the sleeve limits the exposure of the speculum's metal blades to contamination.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,220, 4,807,600 as well as U.S. application Ser. No. 07/657,078 (pending), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference improved speculum blade cover or protector. The patents and application disclose a speculum protector which is a flexible plastic cover that is the same shape as the speculum blade. The cover is placed on the blade before use and removed from the blade and disposed of after use.
However, the above-described speculum and speculum blade covers disclosed in the aforesaid patents, which are hereby incorporated by reference, are of limited use with vaginal surgical procedures which produce a large amount of smoke such as laser surgery and electrical or high heat cauterizing of tissue. A method is needed to remove the smoke.
A common method of removing smoke from the surgical area is through a smoke tube, usually attached directly to a speculum and connected to a vacuum system. A typical smoke tube is made from a flexible plastic material and can be easily disposed after use. Examples of this type of speculum with smoke tubes are disclosed in Euro-Med/Cooper Surgical Catalog, Winter/Spring 1992 edition.
Another example of a smoke removing method is a metallic suction tube which is attached to the speculum's blade, usually by welding. This type of speculum is also disclosed in the Euro-Med/Cooper Surgical catalog.
The attachment of disposable smoke tubes directly to speculums or the attachment of permanent metal smoke tubes to speculums have similar problems and disadvantages:
(a) The attachment mounts for the disposable tubes and the permanently attached smoke tubes are usually made of the same material as the speculum. They become contaminated and will require the same sterilization as the speculum;
(b) The attachment mounts and attached smoke tubes are not flexible and can cause the patient discomfort and perhaps injury; and
(c) The attached mounts and smoke tubes are attached at one location which is permanent thereby reducing flexibility during use.